The Great Race
by cutelittlemoondemon
Summary: Join Yuusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kuronue and many others as they race around the Makai. First one to complete every dangerous task and make it back alive wins. Rating probably for later chapters.


                                                                   **The Great Race **

Disclaimer: I own no one and never will. Well I do own Demon. She is the only one, and well anyone you haven't heard of from Yuu-Yuu Hakusho is mine probably.

Summary: Join Yuusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kuronue and many others as they race around the Makai. First one to complete every dangerous task and make it back alive wins.

**~* Kurama's POV *~**

Today was a normal day, what you and I see as normal might be different though. Fighting demons and protecting the world is normal, well if you're a Reikai tantei I mean. I watched as the demon we just caught was dragged to the prison where it would be hundreds of years before it ever saw light again. 

" How's your wound Kurama?" I looked to the one who talked, Yuusuke, the 'leader' of the tantei's. I have a lot of respect for him. After all he did safe my life. My hand covered the large gash that was in my stomach. I should've been paying attention. For some reason I was distracted just enough so the large beast could use his claws and slash me. Blood covered my hands. It didn't bother me though; I've seen enough blood to last a lifetime.

" Yes Yuusuke-kun. I'm fine." I'm guessing Yuusuke didn't believe me because before I knew it he told Kuwabara to carry me back to the place we are staying at so I could get healed. Kuwabara lifted me into his arms. This was quite embarrassing to say the least but I allowed it to happen. I am in pain after all.  

After a few minutes of walking I fell asleep. That was the last thing I remembered before I woke up hours later laying in a hospital bed.

**~* Normal POV *~**

Kurama blinked a few times letting his eyes adjust to the light. 

" Kurama-kun! How are you feeling?" The perky ferry girl made her way over to Kurama's bedside.

" I feel fine Botan-chan…" After talking for a bit Botan bid her farewells and left quietly. Once the door closed, again it opened. This time Yuusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara were the ones who entered. Kuwabara was the first to speak.

" Hey Kurama, you feel like getting up?" Yuusuke was about to say something probably negative before Kurama cut him off.

" Actually that would be good. I need to get up. I don't have time to be lying down." Pushing the covers off his body he moved to the side of the bed with his legs over the side. Yuusuke helped Kurama to his feet and walked next to him for support. Hiei disappeared and Kuwabara was left in the room by his self. Finally realizing he was the only one left he walked out mad that everyone left without him.

                                                                 ~*~*~

" A race?"

" What's the prize for if we win?"

" You win? It would be I who win!"

Youkai's all gathered around a sign that was nailed to a post, some were fighting over who would win while others walked away not interested. 

" A race huh?" Everyone who was once facing the sign was now looking at a bat demon that was once thought to be dead; his hair was tied into a ponytail a visor was tied around his head. A Makai Bloodstone, which was made into a pendant, hung around his neck. 

Everyone gasped and stared with fear and amazement. Some went screaming while others practically bowed to his feet.

" It's Kuronue!" One horned youkai yelled before fleeing. Whispers caught the black-haired bat's ears. It was good to know he was still remembered.

" Kuro-kun! Doko?!" A young female water demon struggled to get through the crowd. She has sea-green hair and amber eyes. Her tail, which was long and had a dolphin like fin at the end waved behind her.

" You brought be back to life Demon! Can't you leave me alone now?! I don't owe you anything do I?" Kuronue complained no longer paying attention to the other youkai's.

" Kuro-kun, you know I'm not strong! I need someone to protect me! Anyways I'm lonely, I don't live with anyone. Can't I please stay with you?" Her begging went on and on until Kuronue finally had it.

" OK! You can stay just shut up!"

"Sur-," Before Demon even got the next word out Kuronue cut her off with his hand over her mouth.

Seeing that she stopped talking he removed his hand and grabbed the sign that talked about the race.

" Are you coming?" Kuronue looked at the girl who was now walking in sink with him.

" You're very easily entertained… you know that don't you?" Demon nodded while still trying to do what he did.

" And annoying…" He muttered under his breath.

                                                                ~*~*~

" Yuusuke-kun? Where exactly are we going?" Kurama had one hand over his stomach where the gash used to be, he healed up fast and the pain was pretty much gone. Hiei walked next to Kurama both hands stuffed into his black coat. Kuwabara trailed far behind not sure where he's going.

" Koenma was telling me about something. So I want to check it out."

" Something?" Hiei repeated raising an eyebrow.

" Yeah, something about a race. Koenma has the details I think. Let's just go ask him." The three nodded and took off to the ruler of the Spirit World.

" Where did those guys go?! Always leaving me behind!" Kuwabara grumbled as he went the complete opposite direction.

                                                                                       ~*~*~

**   ~* Hiei's POV *~**

A race? How challenging can this be? Why should I waste my time on something as foolish as a race. Koenma was telling us all about it, I tuned him out not really caring. But when I decided to listen I changed my mind on the whole thing.

"- There'll be plenty of dangerous things, fights, whatever. The race is against other teams and I'm sure they'll not give up the prize without a fight."

A fight. What a good time for practice. Maybe this won't be so stupid.

                                                                        ~*~*~

This is going to be stupid… We had to pair off. Yuusuke and Kurama are together and can you guess whom I got? The fool that's right, I would much prefer Kurama. At least he can fight and is well…….. not stupid.

" Hiei I'm sure it'll be ok. I'm sure Kuwabara-kun will be very helpful." Kurama TRIED to reassure me. Let me put it in two words, ' NOT WORKING!'

Why of all people did I get stuck with him? Maybe I can just lose him when the race starts. I wonder if you have to finish with your partner?

                                                                                     ~*~*~

**~* Normal POV *~**

" When is the race?" Kurama asked, Koenma took out a piece of paper and handed it to the fox. 

_So it starts in two days?_ Kurama  thought still looking over everything.

" We'll do great Kurama! You should be great at races! You know always trying to lose the people who were trying to kill you and everything!" Yuusuke slapped Kurama on the back with a big grin on his face.

" Yeah Yuusuke-kun. Great way to put it." Kurama smiled at the teen.

" Tomorrow you'll meet the competitors. Get plenty of sleep. And Kurama make sure your wounds are 100% better!" Koenma began his stamping as Yuusuke and the rest left, on their way out they found Kuwabara. Hiei was the only one who looked mad that the oaf was able to find them.

" This race will be fun guys! Who ever wins I think we should split whatever we get ok?" Everyone but Hiei agreed with Yuusuke.

" Hn…"

" Well I'm going to go sleep! I'll see you all tomorrow! Bye!" Yuusuke jumped into a portal that lead to there world followed shortly by Kuwabara.

" Bye Kurama, shrimp." Kuwabara waved before going completely in.

" So Hiei where will you be staying tonight?" Hiei shrugged.

" Why don't you stay with me? You can make sure you get plenty of rest there." Hiei seemed to think it over before coming to a conclusion.

" Fine. I'll stay with you. Let's go."

Both Hiei and Kurama jumped into the portal. If only Kurama knew who was on the other side of the Makai…

                                                                              ~*~*~

" I wonder who'll win the race Kuro-kun?"

" Demon why do you ask such stupid questions? It'll be me of course." Kuronue grinned while Demon giggled.

" You know… you have a weird name…." Kuronue said the first thing that came to his mind. Which for some reason was that.

" I do? Well I guess I do. My parents always said they named me the first thing they said. Which was 'Demon'. But you shouldn't talk you know that? Your name means Black Crane when you're not a crane but a bat."

" Well at least my name doesn't point out the obvious." Kuronue shot back at her.

" Your name only confuses people."

" Shut up…"

                                               _Two Hours Later_

" Some people think you're a raven! And some think you're a dragon! But I know you're a bat!"

" That's great now be quite so I can sleep…" Kuronue jumped into a tree and leans against it.

" What about me? You're going to leave me down here?!" Demon shrieked and as started climbing the tree.

" I'm sleeping up here with you!"

" Whatever just go to sleep fish.." Kuronue was already half-asleep.

" I… I'm not a fish.. I'm a water… demon…" Demon said before drifting to sleep.

                                                                          ~*~*~

Kurama looked at Hiei who was asleep on his bed. The fox was about to get to sleep but he was checking his wound. It was pretty much healed. Just a scar was left. Kurama sighed before turning off his lights and lying on the floor where he pulled out a futon. 

" Good night Hiei…" Kurama mumbled falling to sleep fast.

" Good…. Night .. Fox…" Hiei's words were barely audible, even lower than a whisper.

Welp… I've started a new fic… Why? I don't know. If I get an idea in my head I got ahead and write it or I'll forget. As you can see  Ask Kuronue was taken off of this site. If anyone reads this and wants to know when I update it you can either read it on or give me your email address and I can send it to you and then you can send your questions in emails or send them in a review on one of my other stories.

Anyways! Please R&R if you want. It's nice getting reviews but even if I don't get any then it's fine. I like writing for myself but it is always great when someone else likes them.

Also should this be yaoi? Now if you don't want yaoi just say " No yaoi." Don't write any " No yaoi! I hate it! Disgusting! Never!!" or anything like that. But if you want Yaoi than just say so, I'll see how many says no and how many says yes. And also none of that. " If you make it yaoi I'll NEVER read your story!" Because really I don't care, but it gets annoying when people say it.

Also People keep emailing me asking if I made up Kuronue.

Nope! Kuronue was Kurama's old partner that was killed during a heist. POOR KURONUE!!!!

Here is all who'll be in the fic and on teams. 

There will be

Yuusuke

Kurama

Hiei

Kuwabara

Kuronue

Demon

Jin

Touya

Then I'll just fill in some spaces with people I make up. If you want to be in it just tell me. I can use some people.  Pick a partner. There can be 4 in a group.

**Japanese words- you should all know this though.**

**Doko- 'Where', or in this case 'where are you'? There are other ways of saying that though. **

Also if someone could help me I would be so happy. I have no idea how to write for Jin. I love his accent in the English version. So if someone would be willing for me to send you the story and you writing all Jin's lines in a Irish accent it would be very nice. But if not I'll write it regular and you just do it in a accent!


End file.
